The disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for assembling optical packages and more particularly to carrier modules for optical subassemblies and for use in assembling optical packages.
No admission is made that any reference cited herein constitutes prior art. Applicant expressly reserves the right to challenge the accuracy and pertinency of any cited documents.
Optical solutions are being increasingly employed in the computer industry. Copper traces have been adequate to carry information from interiors of large circuit boards to their peripheries where they could either be joined to copper cables or have their signals converted to optical signals and passed to an optical fiber. As computing speeds have increased, a variety of changes have been desired. For example, it may be desirable to place optical transceivers closer to processors. Due to continued migration toward higher and higher processing speeds, integrated silicon photonics has come into play as a replacement for VCSEL technology and a shift toward single mode fiber may be desired. However, alignment accuracies needed for single mode fibers can be difficult to manage. What is needed is fiber coupling that facilitates interconnection between components.